Artemis Fowl
Skills Artemis has a very diverse array of skills that would benefit anyone, should they so wish to invest in him. First and foremost, Artemis is a criminal mastermind. Personality or skill it doesn't matter, the fact that he is a child prodigy says it all. At only 12 years of age, Artemis was able to kidnap fairy folk (such as elf, dwarves etc) that existed beneath the ground in a place called the Lower Elements. He was even able to learn and speak their native language unlike any other human and became very fluent. He has also managed to arrange various exchanges between businesses, and acquire money through legitimate and illegitimate means. All at the age of 12, imagine him now at the age of 15? Secondly he is a computer genius, the evolved from an early age. He has managed to successfully hack many sites, and companies in order to transfer money into the Fowl Fortune. As well as this, he has also created his own computer program which includes voice recognition, eye scanning and finger print scanning. This alone highlight his overall skill of being a child prodigy, for he was said to have the highest IQ throughout Europe at the age of 12. There is a likely chance that as he has grown older, so has his IQ increased. Artemis can speak many various languages, with an almost perfect accent these include; Russian, Spanish, French and even Gnommish - Gnommish is said to be the language of the fairly folk, and with years of practice, patients and hard work Artemis has mastered this. He can also read lips from a distance, so I would becareful what you say. Along side these basic skill and attributes that rest upon the exterior of Artemis, there is a great deal more should you dig deeper, such varying skill include; The forgery of paintings, that he has sold on for a massive fortune and thouse that he has detected as a forgery. The art of music composition, namely piano pieces that he has composed or added on to the more infamous composers such as Bach and Beethoven. Then finally the ability to use small degrees of magic, which he stole from his travels. Although nothing major he can prefor simple small healing spells and locater spells, however magic must always have an end. Weaknesses Despite his almost admirable skill set, Artemis does of course, like any over being have his limits. Due to his stolen magic it has somewhat handicapped him, he is unable to enter building uninvited without suffering nausea or migranes/headaches. This is due to the folklore that surrounds faries and thier laws which bind them. Secondly Artemis is severely intellectually independant. Unfortunately he is not the strongest, nor the bravest of beings. In fact he relays a great deal on his body guard, or his body guards sister in order to protect himself. Generally speaking, he is a rather weak if not cowardly, and relays far to much upon his brains, science, and mental capability, making him an easy target for whomever wishes harm upon him. Lastly, Artemis is socially incompetent. He has no skill what so ever when it comes to social events, such as parties or making new friends, as he lacks the skill to converse politely and will often end up making more enemies than friends. Personality Speaking in lateral terms there are two side of every coin. Artemis is a typical example of this. Due to his recent crime escapades among many other dealings, Artemis has contracted a mental disorder labelled by fairy folk as 'The Atlantis Complex' In simple terms this condition to humans is more commonly known as OCD or Multiple Personality Disorder. To begin with Artemis was not aware of it until this was pointed out, in order for this to be 'cured' it requires extensive theropy lessons. However unfortunatly due to Artemis arrival in Pandora these lessons were cut short, so there is the constant threat of his alter ego surfacing. Which brings us to Orion. Orion is Artemis alter ego therefore the complete opposite. He is fun-loving and enjoys the idea of games and pranks, he is carefree, therefore has no respect for the danger that he may be in and would always try to lighten the situation. He is increasinly immature and irrisponsible, therefore his remarks are childish if not stupid at times. As well as this Orion himself his poliet and kind among many other things Artemis is not. Between the two of them, Artemis has developed OCD in which he may often have to count his words, objects and perhaps even arrange furnishings into a desired angle or position. He has also developed paranoia as the side affect, therefore he has become increasingly distrustful and shut off from the world of Pandora. Luckily however, Artemis has managed to keep a cap upon this troublesome part of his personality, but there may be times where Orion will grow restless and surface, would sometimes force Artemis to say things that are not usual for him. Moving onto Artemis himself, what is there to say about a genius, a criminal mastermind and a millionaire? A great deal. First and foremost Artemis as mentioned is certainly not the social type, and doesn't know the first thing there is to know about being 'friendly' or 'polite', You could say he is rude, if not rather obnoxious. Artemis will therefore often hold himself in high regard, and rarely ever doubts himself, if at all. He knows he's smart, which therefore places him under the disillusion that there are many others beneath him with an IQ which offers very little comparison to his own. Secondly, he is rather controlling. Artemis, likes to control the situation and remain one step ahead of his enemy, if he is to stand any chance at winning, this said Artemis is extremely competitive. Many times Artemis has entered various chess matches, and online quiz shows, played against other players in order to prove that he can win, and is not someone to be messed with. The very idea that someone holds an IQ level to his own proves challenge enough, and more often than not Artemis will want to go that one step further to prove that he is the better one. Appearance Artemis is not the average boy you would expect. He stands roughly at 5'5", and weighs 121 pounds. He has a rather slim, slender if not skeletal body frame, and what with his thin arms, legs, and stick thin torso, It would appear as if Artemis could barely support himself. However do not allow looks to be deceiving, although thin and weedy, Artemis is just as sturdy as the next being. The downside of this however, is the fact that he is still rather breakable, if one was to fall or slip he would easily have a bone fracture. Which is why Artemis does very little physical work, despite the suggestions from his friends and family. His skin is pale, almost white in color, which is a result due to the lack of sun that he sees. He is described as having almost 'vampire-like' smile, which show his pristine white, straight teeth. Around the eyes, Artemis displays faint signs of per-mature wrinkling, possibly due to the amount of stress, and hours spent staring at a computer screen. His hair is raven black, his features as a whole resemble his fathers. His eyes themselves are something of a unique coloration. Originally a deep blue, after a somewhat troubled re-materialization that went wrong during his arrival across various dimensions. Artemis has in fact swapped an eye with a friend. One is now a deep blue which is his own, and the other one hazel, which is his friends. Along side this, following another difficult re-materialization on Artemis's left hand his index finger and middle finger have swapped places. However it is a good thing he is ambidextrous. Clothing wise, Artemis more commonly wares suits, and would not be seen dead in anything but that. You could say he is a rather typically spoiled rich kid. Artemis will only ever wear designer brands, but more commonly he wears Armani. There have only ever been a few occasions when he has worn a t-shirt and jeans which was during one of his own business plans where he was to go undercover. Aside from that, you will most likely see him in a suit. Relationships History Pandora History